The present invention relates to a medium conveying device and an image forming apparatus using the medium conveying device.
A general medium conveying device has a medium detection sensor including a lever disposed in a conveying path of a medium. The lever is rotated by the medium, and interrupts a light path of a photosensor. The medium detection sensor detects the medium based on whether the light path is interrupted or not. Such a medium conveying device is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-93655 (FIG. 4).
In this regard, there is a difficulty in securing a space for providing the lever.